elianimefandomcom-20200213-history
Global Peace Council
The Global Peace Council is an international organization created by The Protectors in order to harbor in and maintain world peace. The Council includes twelve countries. The Council has also become inextricably linked with the Merodes Massacre. History Formation The Global Peace Council was created by The Protectors, marking the conclusion of the Seven Titles War. After The Protectors defeated Gabriel and his allies, the world was forced to accept that The Protectors would intervene in any wars, so there was no point in even trying. The Protectors believed that in order to maintain peace, the world's countries needed to work together and trust each other. The Council was the result. The Council was moderately successful in its first few years in its goal for world peace, avoiding major world conflicts. Formerly bitter rivals, Aberon and Sozai signed a peace treaty together. Invasion of Aberon Gabriel, furious over the peace treaty signed between Sozai and Aberon, attacked his brother, the king, and maimed him. As a result, he was banished from Sozai forever. In the next few years, Gabriel slowly accumulated more power until he eventually absorbed the power of the Legendary Creatures. He entered Aberon and invaded the Royal Palace, slaughtering many guards and soldiers. Just before Gabriel could attack the king of Aberon himself, he was confronted by The Protectors. An epic battle ensued, and Gabriel was ultimately defeated, but not before he implanted his corrupted soul into the young king. As a result of Gabriel's actions and violation of the peace treaty, the Council voted on severe sanctions for Sozai. Sozai Sanctions Following intense deliberation, the Council decided to split Sozai into three parts: Sozai, Aegalos, and Kydoy. Election of Albus Marinus Many years later, Albus Marinus is elected as the next President of the Global Peace Council. Albus was also the president of one of the world's most powerful countries, Solastro. In addition, he was highly respected by his peers and many people around the world. In addition, Albus' election would mean that he would have to be present at all Global Peace Council conferences. Merodes Massacre The Merodes Conference began as normal. The main discussions centered on how to managed Aberon's aggressive actions. The first two days passed without any major issues. On the 3rd day, the conference was interrupted by The Association, who invaded and attacked. The representative of each country, excluding Albus, were all killed. Albus put up a decent fight, but was ultimately knocked unconscious and kidnapped. Because all members were either killed or kidnapped, it was unclear originally who was responsible for the attack. Though the attack was carried out by The Association, the plan was masterminded by Serpentus. The rules of the Council state that the leader of each country must be present for at least one of the three days of each conference. The leaders of Sozai, Kydoy, Aegalos, Lynthus, Helligona, and Aberon were all absent on the third day, when the Merodes Massacre took place. Because every country had a representative killed, it was difficult to find the culprit. Serpentus was able to strike fear in all of the world's leaders, while also gaining Albus and converting him into a powerful ally, and also gaining allies in Sozai, Kydoy, and Aegalos. Member Countries * Aberon * Sozai * Kydoy * Aegalos * Lynthus * Solastro * Helligona * Karthon * Aether Island * ? * ? * ?